fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Pretty Cure!
Aura Pretty Cure! '(オーラプリキュア！''Oura Purikyua!) is a Pretty cure Fanseries created by CureHydra. The series revolves around the themes Friendship, Romance, and a little bit of singing. Plot Aura Precure! Episodes When The Grief Eaters, monsters that are created from negative emotions, invaded the city of Purari, a girl named '''Ai Kujira gains Pretty Cure powers from her mother, the Queen of Illumine Castle. Ai is sent to Purari City to fight Grief Eaters and gain Aura Gems, which when enough are collected, the Heartache Organization, who created the Grief Eaters, can be stopped once and for all. Ai was also sent on another mission when she begins to attend Shimeko Junior High- to find young girls to become Pretty Cure: with courage, bravery, and passion. But how can a girl who's as cold as ice complete such a task? Characters Pretty Cures Kujira, Ai (くじらあい, Kujira Ai''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_(given_name)) ''Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashirohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki_Sawashiro Ai, also known as the 'Ice Queen' by classmates in school, is the first to gain her powers as a Pretty Cure, given to her by her mother, Queen Yuuga. Ai's a capable, strong girl, known as a hero (when she's in her Precure form) to fellow civilians of Purari. Her mission is to collect girls to become Pretty Cure with her, and to defeat The Heartache Organization, but due to her harsh, cold personality, no one dares approach her, while she can't approach people, herself. She comes from Illumine Castle, and is the second daughter of Queen Yuuga, next in line to become princess. While she herself can stand up for others who she claims, 'are in her way', she's just very awkward, having a hard time opening up to people. Her alter ego is Cure Bliss and her theme colors are white and pastel yellow. Enomoto, Kotori '(榎本小鳥, ''Enomoto Kotori) Voiced by: ''Rina Satouhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rina_Sat%C5%8D Kotori is a 15-year old girl who attends Shimeko Junior High (しめこ中学校, ''Shimeko Chūgakkō), and is the second to gain her Pretty Cure powers. She's known as the out-going tomboy by many, and belongs in the soccer club, often playing soccer matches with most of her boy classmates. She very tease-ful and humorous, also being known as a class clown. She genuinely enjoys things like sports, boxing matches, and boyish clothes. She's very open with what she likes, and enjoys the company of people. She's an easy person to get along with, ending up having many friends surrounding her. She loves to talk to people who don't seem to fit in, and stands up for people who are in trouble. While she's seen as a nice person, she's actually really insecure about herself whenever someone makes fun of her, even if she looks like she's fine. Kotori's also really wimpy when it comes to emotions and feelings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Energy and her theme color is emerald green. Kita, Sayuri '(北さゆり, ''Kita Sayuri) ''Voiced by: ''Eir Aoihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir_Aoi Sayuri is a 14-year old actor and singer who attends Shimeko Junior High, and gains her Pretty Cure powers last (but is the 3rd one to join the team). Even for her age, she looks and acts maturely. She has a motherly or caring presence, and is usually a peace maker. She's a very kind person when being shown on TV, and her catchphrase is, ''"It's always sunny behind the clouds!" Though, like most idols, Sayuri has a different personality from when she's off TV or not in public. She's very hot tempered and impatient, and is one to judge easily without giving any thought, and complains about most of the things she has to 'deal' with. She has a hard time warning up to the precure team once they see her true colors, but after a while of talking to them, she eventually comes to like them and joins. Her alter ego is '''Cure Balance '''and her theme color is lavender. 'Saitō, Reina '(かんじ田中, ''Saitou Reina) ''Voiced by: ''Himika Akaneyahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=121837 Reina is one of Kotori's former friends, and is in the same class with her. She's a hopeless romantic who enjoys watching sappy movies and reading shoujo manga. She's nicknamed the 'Match-Maker' by most of her classmates, because she can easily get two people together in a good way. Kotori and Reina were really good friends at one point, but when Kotori made a joke about her, Reina slowly started to avoid her, and even got in a fight about it which canceled their friendship for a while in the middle of the series. It was unknown to the people she knew, but she gained her pretty cure powers 3rd when she obtained 'Aura Mist' from one of the mascots, Elli who saw a large aura surronding her. Reina didn't join the pretty cure team at first, as she found out that Cure Energy was her ex-friend when she saw her transform back to her human form. But after talking to her and the team, she joins them. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope '''and her theme colors are silver and black. Mascots Two mascots came along with Ai to earth, while another went down by herself. '''Puri (プリ, Puri) Voiced by: ?? Puri is Kotori's mascot. He's a shy, skittish green fox. He accidentally crashes into Kotori's face when he was running away from a group of Grief Eaters. He has a habit of ending his sentences with 'puru', and is pretty fond of being with Kotori. He can transform in a 15-year old boy named Kouta, and he attends Shimeko along with the rest of the team. 'Koto '(箏, Koto) Voiced by: ?? Koto is Sayuri's mascot. She's a hyper, happy purple penguin. She hums a lot and hangs around Puri often. Ai introduces Koto to Sayuri when they tell her about pretty cure. Due to their opposite personalities, they didn't get along as Sayuri was being hot-tempered at the time. Koto can transform into a 15-year old girl, and calls herself Kotone, and is in the same class as Kouta. 'Elli '(栄利 Ellie) Voiced By: ?? Elli is Reina's mascot. He came down to earth on his own, without telling anyone from Ilumine Castle. He's a confident, sassy silver cat. He notices the large aura Reina gives off when she's around people, and makes her into a Pretty Cure by giving her Aura Mist. Elli can transform into a 16-year old boy named Eri, and attends the high school bracket of Shimeko. Villans Other Characters Items 'Aura Mist '- The device they use to transform. It starts out as a round bottle with their theme color with buttons on the sides. They shout, "Aura Go! (Blissful, Energetic, Balanced, Hopeful, or Precure) Change! It becomes a small bag with a bow on the side of their belt when in transformation. Locations 'Purari '(プラり, purari) ''- A town located in Japan. It's a town with lively people and places, though feels darker once Grief Eaters invade their town. '''Shimeko Junior High '(しめこ中学校, ''Shimeko Chūgakkō) - ''A middle school Ai, Kotori, Sayuri, Puri, and Koto attend. It's known for it's successful students and outstanding test scores.There's also a Shimeko school for elementary and High School students, in which Elli attends. References Category:Fan series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Singing Theme Series